


Anything

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gang Rape, I could do that, I could've posted this anonymously, I swear this will have a happy ending, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry., Ignis is severely abused in this story, M/M, Protective Daddy Regis, Regis is the shit, Torture Porn, and that it will only be two chapters long, but decided to just embrace the fact that I'm going to hell, i'm a terrible human being, kidnap, mind the tags kiddos, non-con gang rape, saw this prompt and thought, scouts honor, self mutilation, seven on one, someone needs to take Ignis away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis and Noctis are kidnapped.  Ignis will do anything to make sure they don't harm his prince.Anything.for this kinkmeme prompt:Ignis and Noct are kidnapped. The kidnappers quickly realise Ignis will do anything to keep Noct safe. They take full advantage of this, threatening to hurt Noct unless Ignis does exactly what they say, whilst Noct watches. By the time they're rescued/break themselves out, Ignis is severely wounded (made to hurt himself – cut off a couple of his fingers? Blind himself?)Non-con (Ignis/kidnappers) optional but would be appreciated!





	1. Break me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person. So fucking terrible. I saw that prompt and thought immediately that I had to write something for it. Now I can add gang rape to the list of things I never thought I'd write but I now have. I could've posted this anonymously but I figured, what the hell, embrace the fact that I apparently enjoy torturing the fuck out Ignis. So...here it is. The next chapter will be their rescue and aftermath.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me, not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Anything

Ignis woke to Noctis screaming.

The scream cut straight to his heart, and he yelled Noct’s name, only to get backhanded hard across the face.

“Looky here, boys, four eyes is awake.”

Ignis blinked, trying to focus as Noct’s scream tapered off to a whimper. He realized he was tied to a chair, and he could feel blood dripping from his nose.

There were three men standing in front of him, and just beyond the shoulder of one of them, he could make out Noctis.

Oh gods, Noctis. 

The prince was tied to another chair, his chin touching his chest. Ignis could see a nasty bruise covering the side of Noct’s face, his porcelain skin marred by a rough handprint. Ignis’ heart twisted. What in the hell was going on? What had happened?

He vaguely remembered picking Noct up from class, and they had been driving, and then…he couldn’t remember.

Ignis heard more footsteps. There were more than just the three men then.

Ignis struggled against the ropes holding him. He had to get free. He had to protect Noctis.

One of the men behind him walked around to Noctis and stroked his cheek, his eyes never leaving Ignis.

“Don’t touch him,” Ignis snarled, the ropes biting into his wrists, “don’t you fucking touch him.”

The man smiled. He was completely bald. His hand dipped down the front of Noct’s shirt, deftly grabbing one of the prince’s nipples and twisting.

Noctis yelled, trying to get away. Baldy hit him across the face. 

“Noct!” Ignis cried.

“Iggy…” Noct whimpered. Gods, he hurt. He could feel a massive bruise across his chest from the seatbelt in the car, from when the large SUV had slammed into them and sent them into a wall. Ignis had been unconscious. He hadn’t seen the seven men leap out of another car and take both of them.

They hadn’t asked for anything. They had thrown bags over both his and Iggy’s head and tossed them in the back of the SUV. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when they had finally been yanked from the car and brought here.

The men, who Noct had mentally dubbed Baldy, Stache, Face, Fatty, Creeper, Greasy, and Ugly, had tied them up. Ignis had just sat there, eyes closed. Fatty had laughed, petting Ignis’ hair.

Noctis had lost it. He didn’t want anyone else touching Ignis. Ignis was his. His chamberlain, his advisor, and, unknown to everyone but Prompto, his boyfriend.

Creeper had hit Noctis across the face then, telling him to shut the fuck up and they’d do what they wanted.

Now, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis. Blood dripped from Ignis’ nose, and his green eyes were hard as he struggled against the binds. Noctis knew he was probably going to blame himself for this clusterfuck. 

Ignis stared back at him, his mouth moving silently. Noctis knew he was saying his name, calling for him.

They had been going to get shaved ice together, and now Noctis didn’t know if they were going to make it home again. 

Baldy took out a dagger and pressed it against Noct’s stomach, slowly dragging it up. It sliced through his shirt easily, leaving a thin red line slowly leaking blood running from his waist to his clavicle. 

“Stop, stop,” Ignis sobbed, fighting harder against his ropes. They couldn’t hurt Noctis. Not him. Not his prince, whom he loved more than life itself. 

Baldy’s eyes locked with Creeper’s. They both smiled. Creeper walked forward and grabbed Ignis’ chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

“What’ll you do to make us stop, four-eyes?”

Ignis stared at him. “Anything,” he whispered.

Noct heard him. “Ignis, NO! It’s fine, Iggy, I’m fin-GAH!” Noct cried out when Baldy twisted his nipple hard.

“Anything, eh?” Greasy asked, snickering. 

Baldy smiled. “Untie him and stand him up.”

Ignis flinched as Face stuck a dagger under the ropes and cut him free. Stache hauled him to his feet and kicked the chair away. 

Ignis stood as tall as he could, his eyes on the dagger in Baldy’s hand. If he could just get it…

Ugly and Face brought a low table before Ignis. Noct panted, his cheek screaming in pain from where he had been hit earlier, the slowly bleeding cut on his chest stinging.

He stared at Ignis, and he just knew Ignis was going to do something stupid in some vain attempt to save him from pain. He didn’t see the camera set up in the corner behind him. He couldn’t see it.

He loved Ignis, and he didn’t want to see him hurt. But he also knew Ignis would do anything, anything to make sure Noct was okay. He always put Noctis first. It was endearing, and heartbreaking. 

“Ignis…” he whispered again. 

Baldy stood directly behind Noctis. He seemed to be the leader of this little group. His hands rested heavy on Noct’s shoulders, the dagger pressed against his cheek. Noctis felt the tip of the blade pierce skin, and he watch as Ignis struggled to break free of the two men holding him.

“None of that, now, four-eyes,” Baldy said. “You fight, your precious little prince gets hurt, and I know you don’t want that, now do you?”

Ignis stilled, shaking his head minutely. He never wanted Noctis to hurt.

“Good. I knew you seemed like a reasonable man. Now, break your left hand.”

“Ignis, no!” Noctis said. Baldy dug the blade deeper into his cheek, wringing a cry from the prince. 

“Stop!” Ignis yelled, “stop.”

Ugly handed Ignis a ball peen hammer, smiling nastily at Ignis. Ignis held it in his right hand, staring at the metal head of the hammer. He slowly placed his left hand on the table, swallowing hard.

His eyes flicked up to meet Noct’s, and he immediately regretted doing it. Noct’s eyes swam with tears, he was silently mouthing Ignis’ name. Ignis stared at him, trying to convey without words how much he loved Noctis.

He looked back down at his left hand. Strange, he had never really considered it before. Long fingers, short, clean nails, minimal hair. Noctis loved his hands. He loved holding hands, and having Ignis run his fingers through his black hair.

Ignis closed his eyes briefly, opening them again. 

He lifted the hammer with his right hand, eyes glued to his left.

Noctis started screaming his name. Ignis shut it out. He couldn’t let them hurt Noctis. Noctis meant everything to him.

He took a deep breath and brought the hammer down swiftly.

Noctis sobbed Ignis’ name. Ignis’ screams drowned out the sound of his bones shattering, but Noct could see how deformed Ignis’ beautiful hand was. 

The men laughed, clapping Ignis on the back.

“Good job, four-eyes. Now that’s true loyalty, boys!” Ugly said with a grin.

Baldy kept twisting at Noct’s nipples, watching Ignis with a nasty grin.

“Ignis,” Noct whispered, staring at his boyfriend’s crumpled form. This had to be some horrible dream.

Ignis lifted his head and looked at Noctis. Noct could see the pain in his face, but he watched as Ignis tried to shove the pain aside and give him a small smile. Noctis felt broken by that smile. 

Ignis tried not to think about how much his hand hurt. The pain radiated up his arm with every beat of his heart. It throbbed, pulsing angrily. He didn’t want to look at what he had done to his hand.

The Crownsguard had to be looking for them by now. They had to realize something had gone wrong.

Noctis looked behind Ignis and his eyes widened. Stache had his pants unzipped and his hand wrapped around his thick dick. He was staring at Ignis with a hungry look in his eye, his hand tugging hard at his cock.

Oh gods, no.

Baldy reached down and cupped Noctis through his pants, his fingers tightening hard on Noct’s soft cock, eyes never leaving Ignis’. Noctis cried out, his head swinging back and forth as he struggled against Baldy’s grip.

Ignis lifted his head, his eyes wild. “No, no! Do not touch him!” his voice was hoarse with pain.

“And how are you going to stop me, Ignis?” the man purred, stroking Noct through his pants. Tears leaked from Noct’s eyes as his body betrayed him, his cock starting to stiffen at the contact.

“Anything,” Ignis whimpered, cradling his ruined hand to his chest.

Baldy gestured with his free hand, and Ugly and Stache hauled Ignis to his feet. Ugly’s hands quickly worked at Ignis’ belt. Noctis couldn’t stop shaking his head. No. Not this. He wasn’t worth this!

Ugly shoved Ignis’ slacks down his legs, laughing at his Moogle print briefs. They had been a gag gift from Noctis. Noctis bit back a sob. He hadn’t realized Ignis actually wore the stupid things. 

Stache hooked his finger over the waistband of the briefs and yanked them down. He reached around and grabbed Ignis’ cock. Ignis whimpered.

Noctis couldn’t look away. He had seen Ignis’ cock before. They had never had sex (or, as Prompto had jokingly said once, they had never done ‘butt stuff’), but they had jerked each other off and given each other blowjobs before. Ignis had wanted to wait until Noct’s 18th birthday to have sex with him, and Noctis had laughingly agreed.

Ugly tugged on Ignis’ cock, and then shoved him over the table. 

“Wait,” Baldy said. “Turn the table sideways so the prince can get the perfect view.”

Face laughed and turned the table sideways, and they shoved Ignis face down over it. He cried out when they slammed his left hand into the table, pain causing him to black out momentarily. 

He wished he blacked out longer.

Noctis watched in horror as Stache leaned over and spit on Ignis’ asshole. He spread Ignis’ cheeks, grinning evilly at Noct as he used his finger to spread the spit around Ignis’ tight hole.

Stache groaned as he pushed his cock into Ignis’ ass. Ignis bit back a cry. Gods, it hurt. It burned, his hole stretching as Stache started to thrust violently against him.

Noctis wept.

Ignis turned his head away from Noctis. He couldn’t watch Noctis while another man violated him. He had wanted to gift this to Noctis for his birthday, had wanted gentle love making while both he and Noctis fully explored each other’s bodies.

He closed his eyes, tears leaking from them as Stache slammed his cock into Ignis’ tight ass. Ignis’ hand seemed to throb in time with each thrust.

Noctis watched in horror as the other men started to unzip their pants and pull their own swollen lengths out, stroking and panting heavily as they watched Stache fuck Ignis.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? I’m going to fuck that hole until I come, fill your tight ass with my come,” Stache hissed, grabbing Ignis’ waist and slamming into him. 

Ignis whimpered, hating the fact that his own cock was starting to harden. No, no he wasn’t okay with this. He didn’t like this.

He didn’t WANT this!

Stache’s head fell back and he laughed as he came. Ignis felt the man’s cock twitching in his ass, pumping him full of hot come.

He pulled out and Ignis felt thick spunk dribble from his abused hole and down his thigh. He clenched his eyes shut.

“My turn,” Ugly hissed, lining his dripping cock up with Ignis’ leaking hole. He shoved in, and Noctis sobbed as he watched another man fuck the man he loved.

“You’re so tight,” Ugly snarled, his hips jerking. “Even after you were loosened up, your body fights me. I’m gonna fuck your ass so hard. Yeah, I like fucking this tight ass.”

The other men stood around Ignis, their hands working their own cocks, thumbs swirling pre-come around their swollen heads. They couldn’t wait their turn. 

Noctis wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. Ignis was doing this, going through this hell, for him.

Ugly pulled out, spilling his load all over Ignis’ ass and back. Face moved up, shoving his dick into Ignis’ ass with no warning.

Ignis cried out, tears streaming down his face. His ass hurt, his insides hurt, his hand absolutely throbbed with pain. His cock twitched against the table. He tried to forget Noctis was watching.

Face thrust hard into Ignis, the sticky come from the others slicking Ignis’ walls for him. “Think of all the cock you’re going to have in you today, boy,” he said, his fingers digging into Ignis’ hips. He reached up and pressed his hand against Ignis’ left hand.

Ignis screamed, his eyes popping open, his whole body tightening in shock. Face laughed, letting Ignis’ tightening hole milk every drop of come from his dick. 

Fatty lifted his stomach out of the way as he pushed his way into Ignis. His belly flopped against Ignis’ come covered back as he thrust inside him. Fatty wasn’t going to last long. He had been so close just working on himself while the watching the others fuck the pretty boy with the glasses. He wished they could fuck the prince, but maybe later.

He pulled out as he came, his seed spilling across Ignis’ ass. 

Noctis watched as one by one, the others fucked Ignis’ ass. He couldn’t stop sobbing. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

Soon, Baldy was the only one who hadn’t fucked Ignis. He squeezed Noct’s shoulders and walked around behind Ignis, slowly undoing his pants. 

He dragged his cock over Ignis’ abused ass, pushing himself inside Ignis’ loose hole slowly, his eyes locked on Noctis. Noctis could hear Ignis’ soft sobs, see how he shook with pain.

Baldy was slow, almost gentle, as he stroked Ignis’ insides with his weeping cock. Ignis whimpered, his own cock twitching. He hated himself for his body reacting without his permission.

He refused to come because of this. 

He was a member of the Crownsguard, advisor to the crown prince of Lucis, boyfriend of the kindest, most gentle man on Eos, and he would not give them this.

He clenched his mangled left hand.

His body went limp, pain short circuiting his nervous system.

Baldy grabbed Ignis by the hair, his cock still shoved into Ignis’ ass, and slammed his head against the table.

Noctis was screaming at him to stop, and Baldy just smiled nastily at the prince. Ignis’ glasses broke with the force of his face being repeatedly slammed against the table.

Baldy pulled out, the other men’s come coating his dick and running down Ignis’ legs. He walked around to the front of the table, stroking his cock slowly.

He stood in front of Ignis and tugged and squeezed on his cock until he came, thick, white ropes of sticky come streaking across Ignis’ face.

Ignis closed his eyes as Baldy’s hot seed spattered over his eyes and across his brow. He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to let Noctis come across his face ever again, and it broke his heart.

His body slumped to the ground, tears leaking from his eyes as he landed on his left side. He didn’t even cry out, he just lay there, part of him wishing for death.

Noctis was yelling his name, trying to get his attention.

Noctis stared at Ignis’ still body, heart in his throat. Oh gods, was he dead? He could see Ignis’ broken glasses still resting on the table. 

Baldy walked around the table to Noctis, standing in front of him with his hand still on his cock. His thick body blocked Noct’s view of Ignis. 

“Lick it clean,” he said. Noctis stared up at him and snapped his mouth shut. He glared up at Baldy, and he wished he was further along with his magic training. He had barely started training with his father on using the Armiger and the power of the Crystal. 

If only he was stronger, he could’ve saved Ignis from this horror.

“Lick it!” Baldy snapped, reaching out and wrapping his fist in Noctis’ hair. Noct yelped in pain.

There was a strangled scream from behind Baldy. He spun, and Noct’s eyes widened.

Ignis, pants still around his ankles, knelt above Creeper, slamming the ball peen hammer into the man’s face over and over. Blood, bone, and brain spattered further with every strike.

Ignis was screaming, rage and hate blocking out the pain. He had collapsed on the floor after Baldy had released him. His right hand had come to rest next to the fallen ball peen hammer.

He clenched it, fingers slowly wrapping around the handle. One of the kidnappers was standing next to him, watching Baldy walk to Noct. 

Ignis heard Baldy tell Noct to lick his cock, and he brought the hammer against the foot of the man nearest him.

It was Creeper. 

Creeper went down with a yell, clutching his foot. Ignis reared up and brought the hammer down across the man’s skull. His head popped like an overripe melon.

Ignis kept slamming the hammer into the ruins of the man’s face, his voice growing hoarse as he screamed his rage and fear out.

Ugly and Face ripped him off the body, twisting his left hand until pain overrode everything in Ignis.

He blacked out again.

Baldy tucked himself back in his pants. “Get him back in the chair,” he snapped, staring at the remains of Creeper.

Face and Ugly threw Ignis back in the chair. They were shaking. They hadn’t expected the boy to fight back like that.

Baldy walked out of Noct’s line of sight. Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis.

His face was bruised and bleeding from where Baldy had slammed his head into the table, semen drying on his face. His shirt was splattered with blood from Creeper. His pants were still around his ankles, and Noctis could see his thighs shining with the come of seven men.

“Ignis?” he whispered. He just wanted to go home, wrap himself around Ignis, and forget this had ever happened. He wanted his dad to hold them both, tell them they were okay.

Ignis heard Noct whisper his name and lifted his head, blinking wearily. He could barely make out Noct’s blurry form without his glasses. Maybe it was better that way, he thought, so I can’t see the revulsion on his face.

Noct stared at Ignis. He could see nothing but despair and hopelessness in Ignis’ green eyes.

Baldy walked back. He held a wicked knife in his hand, and a bottle of something in the other. He set the bottle on the table and cut Noct’s bindings. 

He shoved Ignis’ glasses back on his face. The left lens was gone, the right one cracked. The frames caught on Ignis’ right eyebrow, slicing it cleanly. Ignis blinked rapidly, trying to get the blood out of his eye.

“Stand them both up,” Baldy said, glaring down at Ignis. Two men hauled Noctis to his feet, and the two others dragged Ignis to his. He stumbled on his pants, still hobbling him around his ankles. 

Baldy slammed Noct’s left hand down on the table and pressed the dagger on the top of his wrist. Noctis hissed as blood welled from the wound. The knife was sharp. Very sharp. 

Ignis stared at the blood, his heart in his throat. He could still feel his ass, loose and sore and dripping, and he was ashamed. He stood before the men, half naked, his (thankfully) flaccid cock out for all to see. His eyes never left Noct’s.

“Now, here’s the deal, Ignis,” Baldy taunted him. “You take that bottle right there, and throw it in your face, or we take the little prince’s left hand.”

“Ignis, no!” Noctis yelled, struggling anew against the two men holding him.

Ignis reached out and took the bottle, staring at it. Acid.

“Blind yourself,” Baldy hissed, “blind yourself or Noctis here loses a hand.” He slowly drew the blade across the joint of Noctis’ wrist, sawing slowly back and forth. Noctis bit back a sob, his eyes never leaving Ignis, even with blood flowing over his hand.

“Ignis, no! Don’t. Please, Ignis,” Noctis begged as Ignis clamped the bottle under his arm so he could unscrew the lid with his good hand. “Ignis, I have two hands! Ignis, no! Ignis!”

Ignis looked up at Noctis. He tried to smile. He couldn’t let them take Noct’s hand. He couldn’t let them hurt Noctis at all. He had to do this. He would do anything to save Noctis. 

Anything.

He tossed the lid aside and took a deep breath. His last view of Noctis would be of him being held by their captors. 

Noctis saw Ignis mouth the words ‘I love you’ to him, and he screamed when Ignis threw the bottle towards his face.

Ignis turned his head at the last second. The acid hit his left eye, running over his skin in streaks. He thought he may have screamed, but the pain overwhelmed everything, and he collapsed.

Noctis stared at Ignis’ still body in horror. He felt hot tears rolling down his face. He didn’t know how he had any more tears to cry.

“IGNIS!” he screamed. The men grabbed him and threw him back in his chair, binding him to it once again. 

He couldn’t stop screaming as they surrounded Ignis’ prone form and started kicking him, laughing as his body rolled with every strike of their boots.

The camera hidden in the corner of the room kept recording.

Noctis kept screaming.

He would do anything to make them stop hurting Ignis.

Anything.


	2. And Tape me Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's not as dark. It is long, but I swore I would do this in two chapters, damn it, and I did. It was a long chapter, but it's complete. Regis is the best, that's all I'm saying. I hope the OP from Kinkmeme is happy. I hope this chapter makes up for the horror of the first chapter.
> 
> I have no knowledge beyond what I've seen on Criminal Minds about bouncing signals off different routers and ISPs and shit. Just roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for those who commented on this horrible story.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me, not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

And Tape Me Back Together

Prompto sighed and scratched his head. He looked at his phone. Noct and Ignis had left about an hour ago. They had invited him to come along to get shaved ice, but Prompto had to talk to one of their teachers about classwork. He had wished them well and waved as they drove away.

His conference with his teacher hadn’t taken as long as he thought it was going to. He walked through the hallway of the school, thinking about texting Noct and meeting up with them anyway. He thought the two of them were so adorable together, and he was honored that Noctis had entrusted him with the secret of their relationship.

“Prompto! Oh my gods, Prompto!”

Prompto stopped, turning. One of the girls from their math class was running towards him, her face pale.

“Cassie, what’s up?” Prompto asked. They weren’t super close, but Cassie was a friend. They worked together on some class projects. He had never seen her face so white. She slid to a stop next to him, panting.

“Have you seen it?”

“Seen what?” Prompto asked. He was super confused. What was going on?

Cassie swallowed and took Prompto’s phone from his hand. She tapped on the screen for a moment, and then handed it back to him.

“It popped up on the social media feeds about five minutes ago,” she said softly. 

Prompto stared at the screen, and it felt like the floor dropped out from beneath his feet.

It was a video. He could see Ignis tied to a chair, his head forward. He could see the back of what he assumed was Noct’s head. The hair was right.

A man walked into the frame, caressing Ignis’ hair. Noctis started yelling. There was no sound.

“I know you’re friends with them,” Cassie said softly.

“Oh gods,” Prompto whispered, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. “I have to go!”

He took off running. He had to tell someone. He glanced at the screen again, mentally noting the address the video was being streamed to. He called Gladio.

There was no answer. He bit back a sob, cursing. The school wasn’t that far away from the Citadel. He could run there. Good thing he was so good running. 

His feet slammed into the ground. Did any of the Crownsguard know? Did they monitor social media like kids did?

He waved to the guard, glad that Noctis had given the guards his photo and pretty much unlimited access. He should’ve stopped and told that guard, but he could only think of getting to Gladio. Gladio would know what to do. 

He ran through the halls towards the training center. The door opened and Gladiolus stepped out of the room, waving to whoever he had been sparring with.

Prompto slammed into him, driving both of them to the ground.

“Whoa, easy there, Prompto! Where’s the fire?”

Prompto sat up, blinking back tears as he held his phone out. Gladio stared at it for a moment before what he was seeing sank in.

“FUCK!”

“It’s being streamed live,” Prompto whispered. Gladio lurched to his feet, dragging Prompto with him. He wrapped his hand around the smaller boy’s wrist and started running through the halls, dragging Prompto with him.

Gladio’s heart was in his throat. This had to be a joke. Ignis had texted him before he had gone to pick Noctis up from high school, simply saying he was going to take the prince to get shaved ice as a treat for passing a couple tests. Gladio had replied, just telling Ignis not to pamper him too much.

“Where are we going?” Prompto panted.

“The king. My father and Cor are with him. They’ll know what to do.”

Two guards stood before the door to the king’s day chamber, where he held meetings. Gladio shoved them out of the way.

“You can’t go in there!” One of them yelled.

Gladio grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him close. “If you don’t let me in, the prince could die. SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!”

The guards moved, staring at the two boys.

Gladio threw the door open and rushed in, still dragging Prompto behind him.

Regis was sitting at the head of a small table, talking softly to Cor and Clarus. Nyx Ulric stood nearby, listening. They all stopped talking as the door slammed open and Clarus’ son rushed in, his face white, and Noct’s friend behind him, tears on his face.

Clarus stood up. “What is the meaning of this interruption, Gladiolus?” he asked, his voice low. Gladio knew better than to interrupt meetings with the king.

Gladio dropped to his knees before Regis, pulling Prompto down with him. “Your Majesty, Noctis and Ignis have been kidnapped.”

Utter silence.

“What?” Regis asked softly, his eyes wide. 

Gladio held Prompto’s phone out to the king. “Prompto came to me, sire.”

Regis stared at the phone. Ignis seemed to be unconscious, and he could see the back of his son’s head. He handed the phone to Nyx.

“They’re live streaming it, your majesty,” Prompto whispered, his eyes glued to Regis’ boots. 

“Can we trace it?” Clarus asked.

“Crowe probably can,” Nyx said, staring at the phone.

“Let’s move. Boys, come with us,” Cor said, taking the phone. Nyx called Crowe and Libertus, Clarus rallied the Crownsguard, Regis clutched his cane, his fingers white.

They came to a small room with some computers. A woman and a heavier set man were there, waiting. 

“This is Crowe and Libertus,” Nyx said for Gladio and Prompto’s benefit. Crowe didn’t even wave as she typed furiously at the computer.

“I found the video, but I’m having trouble getting a lock on it.”

Libertus was sitting next to her. He brought up the video and frowned. “Crowe’s right. They’re bouncing it through various routers.”

“Move,” Prompto said, shoving the Kingsglaive member out of the way. 

Libertus opened his mouth to protest. Gladio shook his head. 

“Let him try. Prompto’s super good with tech.”

Libertus glanced at the king. Regis nodded tightly. Prompto’s fingers flew over the keyboard.

“Can you shut the video down?” Clarus asked. Insomnia didn’t need to see this.

Prompto shook his head. “If I do, then I won’t be able to track it,” he said tightly. They had to keep the video up so he could find his friends.

“C’mon, you assholes,” Prompto muttered, “give me something.”

“It’s streaming wirelessly,” Prompto said after a moment, “ and Libertus was right, they are bouncing it so it’s harder to track.”

“What are they doing?” Cor muttered, staring at the monitor that Crowe had brought the streaming video up on. “Why isn’t there audio?”

“You really want to hear what’s going on?” Gladio asked, unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

“We need to know. Maybe we can identify the kidnappers through their voices.”

“Why aren’t their faces covered?” Prompto asked, still working at the computer. 

There was silence. Regis shuddered. 

Crowe put her hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “They would only let them see their faces if they don’t plan on letting the prince and his chamberlain live.”

Prompto blanched. 

After a few minutes, he looked up. “I have audio. It was hidden under a firewall.”

The sound kicked on.

They watched in horror as the bald man reached down Noct’s shirt and twisted his nipple. Ignis fought, screaming at the man. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Ignis,” Gladio muttered.

The audio quality wasn’t great. They watched as the bald man dragged his knife up the front of Noct’s shirt, slicing it and his skin. Regis’ eyes flashed red.

“Stop, stop!” Ignis sobbed.

“What’ll you do to make us stop, four-eyes?” one of the men asked, holding Ignis’ chin in his hand. 

They couldn’t hear Ignis’ response, but they did hear Noctis start screaming. “Ignis, NO! It’s fine, Iggy, I’m fin-GAH!”

Prompto bit his lip, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the monitor. These assholes were good. It seemed like the video was always a step ahead of him. Every time he thought he was close, it jumped to a different ISP.

“Shit,” Prompto muttered.

“Good,” the bald man’s voice filtered through the video, “I knew you seemed like a reasonable man. Now, break your left hand.”

Everyone stopped, staring in horror at the screen. “Ignis…” Gladio whispered. Noct struggled. Regis stared at the back of his son’s head. They could perfectly see Ignis, standing before the table, ball peen hammer in hand.

“Find them,” Regis growled.

Prompto flinched, turning back to the computer. 

Prompto blinked back tears at the sound of Ignis’ screams. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. His hands shook.

“Fuck,” Nyx cursed. He turned away, clenching his hand. He couldn’t imagine what those boys were going through.

Prompto hunched in front of the computer, fingers flying. Gladio rested his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. 

“Wait a sec,” Prompto muttered, “ah…got it down to a three mile radius!”

“Three miles is still a lot of space to search,” Cor said.

Prompto looked at him, his blue eyes uncharacteristically hard. “Once you get to the area, I’ll be able to tell you exactly what building their in.”

Crowe nodded, opened her mouth to answer and then cursed. “Find them fast, kid.”

They turned their attention back to the monitor. Gladio’s hands tightened almost painfully on Prompto’s shoulders as Ignis’ pants were shoved down and he was bent over the table.

Regis listen to his son beg for Ignis, sob as one of them shoved into Ignis’ ass. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Ignis; the boy turning his head so he didn’t have to look at Noctis as he was raped for all of Insomnia to see. His hands clenched on the cane. He was going to murder these men.

“Cor, Clarus, Nyx, get the guard and glaive. Gladiolus, you’re coming with us. Prompto, find them.”

Crowe turned back to the computers. “I’ll stay with Prompto.”

Libertus walked over to a cabinet and pulled out radios. He handed one with an earpiece to Prompto. Prompto put it in his ear, thankful that it blocked some of the sounds of Ignis being violated, over and over again. 

Cor put another one in his ear.

“The guard and glaive are waiting in the cars, your Majesty.”

Regis nodded tightly, his eyes still locked on Ignis. 

“Why is that boy letting them do that to him?” Libertus muttered.

Prompto turned to him. “Because Ignis will do anything to make sure Noctis isn’t hurt. Anything.”

Regis looked at Ignis, listened to Noct’s sobbing, and knew without a doubt that Ignis loved his son, and would die for his son. 

If they didn’t get there soon, Ignis very likely would die for his son.

“Move out,” Cor said. Gladio squeezed Prompto’s shoulders again.

Soon, it was just Crowe and Prompto, trying to narrow down the location even more. Prompto had tears streaming down his face, and Crowe’s face was hard. Time passed. Ignis was raped by each man, the bald one spilling his load on Ignis’ face.

“Got it!” Prompto yelled.

“Good job, kid, let the Marshal know.”

“Marshal? Gladio?”

“We hear you, Prompto,” Cor’s voice came into his ear.

“Address is 784-Oh my gods!” 

Crowe and Prompto stared at the screen, watching in shock as Ignis smashed the hammer into one of the men’s faces, blood and brain and bone splattering over Ignis.

“What? Prompto, what?” Cor yelled.

“Do you guys have the video?” Crowe asked.

“No,” Gladio’s voice this time, “we weren’t able to get a strong enough signal. It kept breaking up.” 

“What happened?” Cor asked, his voice tense. Gods, what if they had killed Ignis?

“Ignis killed one of them,” Prompto said.

“What’s the address?” Gladio asked tensely. 

“78497 Industrial Parkway, building 7,” Prompto said.

“Got it, we’re less than ten minutes out. Good job, Prompto,” Cor said.

Prompto sat there, staring at the screen, tears on his face. Crowe put her hand on his shoulder. “We know where they are. Let’s shut this down. People don’t need to see-“

“What are they doing?” Prompto asked suddenly.

Crowe and Prompto watched as the men hauled Noctis to his feet and slammed his hand down on the table. Prompto covered his mouth as they dragged Ignis over to the table, shoving his broken glasses back on his face.

“Blind yourself,” the bald man hissed, slowly dragging a blade over Noct’s wrist, “blind yourself or Noctis here loses a hand.”

“Ignis, no!” Prompto whispered. Crowe’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

Noctis was screaming, telling Ignis that he had two hands, don’t Ignis don’t. Ignis unscrewed the lid to the bottle, his good hand shaking.

They watched as he lifted his head and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to Noctis. Crowe blinked back tears. The boy must love the prince above all others, she thought, to sacrifice so much for him.

Prompto screwed his eyes shut as Ignis threw the bottle towards his face. He would never be able to forget those screams.

Crowe reached over and shut down the feed. “Let’s go,” she said, her other hand still on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Where?” Prompto asked, trying not to cry.

“I have a motorcycle. We’re going to join the others.” She pulled Prompto against her in a quick hug. “You did everything you could, Prompto.”

“It wasn’t enough,” Prompto whispered, following her out the door.

FFXV

Noctis sobbed. Ignis hadn’t moved since they started kicking him. Stache turned and walked towards Noctis, his eyes hard.

“Now that your little friend is taken care of…”

Oh gods, Noctis thought. Was Ignis dead? Please, he prayed to anyone listening, don’t let him be dead. Anyone but him. I’ll give anything for him to live.

“It’s your turn, your highness,” Stache practically purred. He reached out, his hand brushing Noctis’ hair. Noct closed his eyes, fighting back a whimper.

There was a sudden explosion of noise and Noctis felt a spray of something hot across his face. His eyes snapped open. Stache’s body collapsed to the ground, half of his head gone.

The other men were yelling, grabbing weapons. Noctis was vaguely aware of the sounds of booted feet and people yelling at the kidnappers. Cor stood in the door, murder on his face, gun raised. He had put the bullet through Stache’s head.

“It’s alright, your highness,” a voice said next to his ear. He felt the ropes holding him slip away, “we’ve got you.”

Noctis didn’t respond. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ignis’ body.

Gladio knelt next to Ignis, swallowing bile at the wound on his friend’s face.

“Don’t you touch him!” Noctis yelled, practically flying across the room. He wasn’t thinking straight. He didn’t recognize Gladio. He just knew he couldn’t let another man touch Ignis. His fist connected with Gladio’s face.

Gladio rocked back, landing on his butt. Noctis pulled Ignis’ head into his lap and curled over his face, shielding him from everyone. He rocked back and forth, whispering Ignis’ name over and over.

Regis limped into the room, his eyes sweeping over everyone. The guard had the five surviving men on their knees, hands on their heads. Two men were dead; the one Ignis had killed with the hammer, and the one that Cor had shot.

Noctis and Ignis were in the middle of the room. Noctis was doubled over Ignis, rocking over his body. Gladio was slowly getting to his feet, rubbing his jaw.

One of the medics they had brought with them knelt next to Ignis. Noctis’ head came up.

“Get back!” he yelled, pulling Ignis tighter to him. “Get away from us!”

Noctis shoved the doctor away. He couldn’t let anyone touch Ignis. No one would touch Ignis.

One of the doctors stood next to Regis. “Your Majesty, his royal highness is not acting rationally-“

“You wouldn’t be either if you saw what they had been through,” Nyx said shortly.

“Be that as it may,” the doctor said, “we need to examine Mr. Scientia immediately.”

“Noctis?” Gladio asked, kneeling next to Noct. “Noctis, you’ve got to let the doctors look at him.”

“No!” Noctis snarled. He ignored the blood dripping from his wrist and face. His arms tightened around Ignis. “No one’s going to touch him again!” 

Gladio looked up at the king, his face screwed up. He wasn’t even sure if Ignis was still alive.

“Can you sedate Noctis?” Regis asked softly. He wanted to wrap his arms around his son and hold him, protect him from the evils of the world. 

“Yes, Majesty,” the doctor said, turning aside and opening a kit. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle. He stabbed the needle into the bottle and drew some of the liquid into the syringe. “This is an intramuscular sedative. It will take effect quickly and allow us to work on both of them.”

“Do it,” Regis said softly. He glanced up at Cor and Clarus, standing with the kidnappers. “Take them to holding, separate cells. I don’t want them talking to one another, or seeing each other. No one goes to see them until we find out if Ignis…if Ignis is going to make it,” he finished softly.

The guard members bowed, Clarus and Cor stepped aside; they would stay with the king. The kidnappers were hauled away. Baldy looked at Regis as he was dragged past him.

“That boy had a nice, tight ass. Bet your son’s ass would’ve been even tighter-“

Regis’ hand shot out, his sword materializing in his hand and he drove it through Baldy’s chest without a second thought. He stood above the man, staring down into his surprised face. No one moved. 

Regis’ eyes glowed red as he looked at the other men. They wisely kept their mouths shut.

“Get them out of my sight,” Regis snarled, his sword vanishing back into the Armiger.

Noctis never even looked up, completely unaware that his father had just killed one of his tormentors. He stroked Ignis’ blood streaked hair, whispering his name.

The doctor knelt behind Noctis and stabbed the needle into his shoulder. Noctis snarled, turning his head. The world swam around him. 

“Ignis, Ignis,” he whispered. His heart thundered in his chest and he slumped sideways. Gladio pulled Noctis into his arms, freeing Ignis for the doctors to look at him. Gladio stared at Ignis’ face.

“What happened to him?” he said.

“He did it to himself,” Prompto’s voice came from the door. He stood next to Crowe, his chin wobbling as he stared at Ignis’ body.

“What do you mean, son?” Regis asked softly. They hadn’t seen the end.

Prompto swallowed and looked at the king. “They threatened to cut off Noct’s hand if Ignis didn’t blind himself. It was some kind of acid. Ignis…did it...”

The doctors swarmed Ignis. “He’s still alive,” one of them said, “we need to get him to the hospital, now.”

Everyone was silent as a gurney was brought in and Ignis’ battered body was lowered onto it. They covered his legs with a blanket, managed to get an IV into his right arm, hooked him up to oxygen. 

One of the other doctors knelt next to Gladio, who was still cradling Noctis. He wrapped the prince’s wrist in a quick bandage. 

“We need to get both of them to the hospital, your Majesty.”

Regis nodded. He followed them out as they moved both Ignis and Noctis towards waiting ambulances.

Cor paused. “We have the roads shut down. Clean shot straight to the hospital at the Citadel. Media is exploding.”

Regis nodded, climbing into the ambulance with Noctis. “Call Monica, have her meet us at the hospital. I’ll have her put together a statement for the media.”

He looked up at Prompto, standing quietly by himself. 

“Come on, Prompto. I think Noctis will want you there when he wakes up.”

Prompto nodded and climbed in next to the king. He sat still, his hands clasped in his lap. Clarus got in the front of the ambulance with the driver. Gladio shut the door.

“We’ll meet you guys at the hospital,” he said. Regis nodded, his hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

The ambulances rushed off, sirens splitting the quiet of the city. Prompto and Regis watched as the medics checked Noctis.

Prompto sniffed, his shoulders shaking. Regis squeezed gently.

“Thank you, Prompto,” he said softly, “you were the one that found them.”

Prompto wiped his eyes. “I was supposed to be with them,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Noctis. “They were going to get shaved ice, and they invited me to go with them, but I couldn’t, because I had to talk to one of my teachers…I was supposed to be with them…”

He started to cry. He took great, gulping breaths, trying to control himself. He squeaked with surprise when Regis suddenly wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blonde against his chest and rocking back and forth.

Regis barely knew Prompto. He had only met the boy once before this day, at Noct’s apartment. Prompto had stuttered and stumbled through introductions. Regis had been glad that Noct had a friend outside of the palace.

He had never been so grateful that the blonde boy had befriended Noct. He ran his fingers over Prompto’s hair. 

Prompto clung to the king, sobbing.

The ambulances arrived at the hospital.

FFXV

Ignis was rushed straight to surgery. Nyx stood in the corner of the room, watching over the boy as the doctors worked on him.

Noctis’ wrist had been stitched closed and carefully bandaged. Besides bruising across his chest from the seatbelt and the bruise across his face, he was relatively unharmed. Regis, Prompto, Gladio, and Clarus sat in the room with him.

They waited for Noctis to wake up. They waited for word on Ignis’ condition.

Cor walked in. “We found Ignis’ car. It looks like it was t-boned. Crowe and Libertus found the traffic cam footage. They were hit, and dragged out of the car.”

“Any word on Iggy?” Gladio asked, looked up at the Immortal.

Cor sighed and sat down in the empty seat next to Prompto. “Nyx wasn’t able to tell me much. They do know he has multiple broken ribs, his hand is shattered, they’re trying to save it, internal trauma from the rape, and his face…”

“Gods,” Clarus whispered, shaking his head, “that poor boy.”

“Is he going to see again?” Regis asked.

Cor shrugged. “They don’t know,” he said.

Time seemed to move slowly. Monica had come and talked briefly to Regis, putting together a statement for the media. It was brief and to the point. 

Ignis was still in surgery. 

Noctis groaned. His head felt weird, and his wrist hurt, and where was-

He sat up suddenly. “Ignis!”

Regis stood up and Noctis stared up at him. “Dad, you have to help Ignis! Where’s Ignis?”

Regis put his hand gently on Noct’s shoulder. “He’s in surgery right now, Noctis.”

Noctis shook his head, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Gladio asked.

“I have to get to Ignis,” Noctis said, picking at his IV.

Regis tilted Noct’s head towards him, covering his hand. “There’s nothing you can do right now, Noctis.”

Noctis shook his head. “No, I need to see him!” 

Prompto slipped out of the room. 

“Noctis, you need to rest,” Cor said. Noctis shook his head. Didn’t they understand he had to get to Ignis? He had to make sure Ignis was still alive.

Prompto came back a moment later with a wheelchair. Noctis saw him and stared for a moment. Regis glanced at Prompto and smiled. He gestured Prompto closer. Regis and Gladio helped Noctis into the chair.

Noctis hated wheelchairs. They reminded him of the time after the Marilith attack, unable to move his legs of his own free will. He would submit to this one only to see Ignis.

Ignis. 

His hands clenched. He remembered the sound of Ignis’ hand breaking, the sound of the cocks of seven men violating him, Ignis’ scream when he blinded himself for Noctis.

His last words. 

I love you.

Noctis blinked back tears. No one said a word as Prompto wheeled him slowly from the room towards the surgery suite.

Ignis. Oh gods, Ignis. Please be okay, Noctis thought, because I don’t think I can live without you.

The surgery suite had a large viewing window. The Citadel Memorial Hospital was a teaching hospital, but Regis had made sure that there were no medical students watching the surgery on Ignis.

Enough people had seen the boy’s torture. 

Noctis stood up and pressed his hand against the glass. He couldn’t even see Ignis. There were so many doctors around him. Nyx stood quietly in the corner, watching. 

“Ignis…” he whispered.

Regis stood next to him, his hand on his son’s waist.

“You don’t know what they did to him,” Noctis whispered, his forehead against the glass. He couldn’t remember the rescue. He could only remember the look on Ignis’ face as they violated him, destroyed him, broke him.

“We do,” Regis said. Noctis didn’t know it had been streamed. Noctis looked at him, frowning.

“They live streamed it, Noct,” Prompto said softly. Noctis’ eyes snapped to his best friend, horror blooming on his face.

“You mean people watched? They watched as they-they raped Ignis? They just watched?” Noctis’ voice was rising. Regis pulled Noctis against him. Noct’s arms went around his father, clinging to him. “They just watched?!”

He screamed into his father’s shoulder. Regis held him, rocking slowly back and forth. Noctis finally lifted his head, and Regis’ breath caught in his throat.

Noct’s eyes glinted red. “Where are they?” he asked. His voice was flat.

“The four that are still alive are in the dungeons,” Cor said, watching Noctis carefully.

“I want them executed,” Noctis said, turning his head back and watching the doctors working on Ignis. “Publicly.”

“It will be done,” Regis said softly.

“Good,” Noctis said. He swallowed hard. “I want them to beg like they made Ignis beg.”

Regis had never heard his son sound so hard. His heart broke. They shouldn’t have had to go through this.

Gladio put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Let’s go get some food,” he said, “give the king and Noctis a moment.”

Prompto nodded and they walked away. Cor followed them. Clarus took up position near the door, unwilling to leave the king alone, but wanting to give them at least the illusion of privacy.

Noctis turned back to the glass. “Dad?” he whispered, his voice thick with tears.

“Yes, Noctis?” Regis asked.

“How do I look at Ignis and not be consumed with guilt? All those scars…everything he went through…it was because of me! It’s my fault!”

“No, it’s not,” Regis said, pulling Noctis against him. “You look at Ignis and you tell him how beautiful he is to you, how glad you are that he’s alive, and with you. He didn’t want you to be hurt, and it was a horrible thing for those bastards to do to both of you. You, neither one of you, should’ve ever had to go through that. Ignis took the brunt of their evil to save you because he loves you. So you look at him and hold him and tell him that you love him, and you’re eternally grateful that he is still beside you, no matter what the outcome of this surgery is. This is the fault of those seven men who took you both. Ignis won’t blame you. He’ll be thankful that you’re alive.”

Noctis bit back a sob. He couldn’t remember if he had ever told Ignis he loved him. “Daddy…”

Regis closed his eyes, stroking Noct’s hair as he held him. He couldn’t remember the last time Noct had called him that.

Noctis swallowed. “So I guess that means you knew about me and Ignis then?” he whispered. Regis smiled slightly.

“I’m old, not blind, son.”

Noctis held his father, tears rolling down both their cheeks.

FFXV

The doctors had made Noctis go back to his room. Gladio, Prompto, and Cor came back with food for Regis, Noct and Clarus. The six of them sat and ate quietly, waiting for any word on Ignis.

He had been in surgery a long time. Noctis was scared. What if he died on the table? He set down his food, staring at his bandaged wrist.

A doctor walked in a few minutes later. Everyone stilled.

“Your Majesty, Mr. Scientia is out of surgery,” the doctor said. Noct’s hands started to shake. Prompto leaned over and took his hand, squeezing.

“And?” Regis asked softly.

“We weren’t able to save his left eye. We had to remove it.”

Noctis covered his mouth, trying to stifle his horrified cry. Prompto sat on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his best friend. Gladio cursed softly and closed his eyes. Cor ran his hand over his face.

The doctor sighed. He looked exhausted. “We don’t know if he’ll regain vision in his right eye. It will take time before we know for sure. We managed to save his hand. He has multiple rods in his hand, and it will take a lot of physical therapy for him to regain any use. We’re hopeful that he can one day get full use back of that hand, but we’re unsure at this time. He has five broken ribs, broken clavicle, cracked shoulder blade, his right wrist was sprained. Internal trauma from the rape. We have STD panels running at the lab, but we’re going to need to redo those in time, just to be certain.”

“Can-can I see him?” Noctis whispered, clinging to Prompto.

“Your Highness, he’s in a medically induced coma.”

Noctis whimpered. So much information.

“We’d still like to see him,” Regis said. “He doesn’t have any family but us, since his uncle passed two years ago.”

The doctor bowed slightly. Noctis was directed back into the wheel chair, and the whole entourage followed the doctor through the halls. Noctis’ hands clenched on the arms of the chair. 

The doctor led them to a room on the intensive care floor. He held the door open for them. Prompto pushed Noctis through the door.

Noctis stared at Ignis. He seemed so small on the bed, hooked up to a machine that breathed for him, his heart rate beeping steadily. He had bandages around his eyes (oh gods, his beautiful eyes), and his left hand was in a thick cast. It was hard to believe that this was the same young man who was so vibrant, full of terrible puns and that secret smile just for Noctis. 

Prompto wheeled him up to the right side of the bed and stepped back. Noctis was afraid to touch Ignis. 

“Go ahead,” the doctor said, checking Ignis’ chart.

Noctis reached out and touched Ignis’ right hand, twining his fingers through Ignis’ unresponsive ones. His skin was dry, cooler than usual. He was so still.

“Ignis?” Noctis whispered, his thumb stroking the back of Ignis’ hand. There was no response. Noctis knew that there wouldn’t be, but it still broke his heart. The others stood against the wall, watching quietly. 

Noctis leaned over and rested his head on the bed next to Ignis’ arm, his fingers still wrapped around Ignis’ hand.

“You have to be okay, Iggy,” Noctis said, uncaring that the others were watching. His father knew he loved Ignis. He didn’t care about anything but Ignis. “I can’t do this without you, Ignis. I need you…” His eyes burned with tears. It was hard to breathe.

“Ignis…”

Black edged at the corners of his vision. It was hard to breathe.

He thought he heard his father’s voice, but he couldn’t concentrate on it.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Ignis…”

FFXV

Noctis woke slowly. His whole body felt heavy. He blinked, the lights blurring above him. 

“Ignis?” he whispered.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto said, leaning over and taking his hand.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah. You passed out, remember? Next to Ignis.”

“Ignis?”

“No change,” Prompto said. Noctis sat up with a groan, clutching his chest.

“The doctors said your lungs are bruised. You’ve been out of it for a couple of hours.”

Noctis turned his head. He was in the same room as Ignis. He stared at Ignis, so still, so quiet.

Prompto followed his line of sight. “Your dad pulled some strings and got you put in the same room. The doctors didn’t want to, but when the king orders something, people tend to jump to it.”

“Where is everyone?” Noctis whispered.

“Gladio and Nyx are in the hall. Your dad is giving a statement, Clarus and Cor are with him. He said he’d be back as soon as he was done.”

“Why are Gladio and Nyx outside?”

Prompto smiled wryly. “The doctors didn’t want a lot of people in the room. We’ve been taking turns sitting with you guys.”

Noctis squeezed Prompto’s hand. “Can you move this bed closer to Ignis’?”

Prompto smiled. “I’m sure the doctors will get all bent out of shape, but I’ll try.” He stood up and unlocked the wheels, moving the bed closer to Ignis. Noctis shifted to the edge of the bed, reaching out and touching Ignis’ hand. 

Prompto sat down on the other side of Noctis, watching silently as Noctis stroked Ignis’ hand.

“Prompto?” Noctis whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being here,” Noctis said.

“Anytime, Noct, anytime.”

FFXV

A week passed, and then two. Ignis’ body slowly started to heal, but they left him in the coma. They tried to release Noctis, but he refused to leave Ignis’ side. Prompto went back to school, collecting Noctis’ homework every day.

Gladio, Nyx, Cor, or Crowe was with Noctis and Ignis at all times. Prompto came by after school, quietly doing homework with Noctis. The room was littered with flowers and get well cards and stuffed animals. 

Regis stopped by whenever he could, sometimes just watching both boys sleep, sometimes playing board games with Noctis, the sound the machine breathing for Ignis the only sound between them.

Everyone waited. No one knew yet if Ignis would have sight in his right eye. The first round of STD panels had come back clean, much to everyone’s pleasure. The doctors would run more, just to make certain Ignis really was clean.

Another week passed, and the doctors decided to remove the intubation tube from Ignis to see if he could breathe on his own. They were concerned that so long without having to breathe by himself would cause problems.

Regis stood next to Noctis as the doctors carefully divested Ignis of the tube. They watched his oxygen stats, waiting.

They started to fall. From 98, to 92, then 89. Ignis’ chest didn’t move. 

“C’mon, Ignis, please,” Noctis whispered.

“He’s approaching 70,” one of the nurses said, “we have to-“

“Wait,” Noctis said, moving forward. He sat carefully on the edge of Ignis’ bed and took his right hand. 

“Ignis, it’s me,” Noctis whispered. “I need you to breathe on your own. C’mon, Iggy. Please.”

He ran his thumb over Ignis’ hand. “Please, Ignis.”

Ignis’ chest rose and fell. The doctors stared at his oxygen stats. Ignis took another breath. 

“His O2 levels are rising,” the nurse said, smiling at Noctis.

“Leveling out at 98,” the doctor said. “We’ll bring him out of the coma after we’re sure he’s going to continue breathing on his own.”

Noctis looked down at Ignis and stroked his cheek. His eyes were still bandaged, his hand still in a cast, but he was breathing on his own.

“He’ll keep breathing,” Noctis said softly, “he won’t leave me.”

Regis let out a soft breath. 

FFXV

The doctors reversed the medication that kept Ignis in the coma the next afternoon. Noctis watched, his heart in his throat. He wasn’t sure how long it was supposed to take, but every second felt like an eternity.

Ignis felt strange. His hand was heavy, his chest hurt, his mind felt distant.

He remembered. Flashes of memory. Noctis screaming. The hammer falling on his hand. His pants being shoved down around his ankles. Cocks being shoved into his ass. Noct’s blood welling from his wrist. The weight of the bottle of acid in his hand. 

Noct’s face, pleading with him not to do it. His eyes burning. Screaming.

Nothing.

The doctors frowned as Ignis’ heartrate suddenly skyrocketed. One of them reached out and touched Ignis, and Ignis screamed.

His voice was hoarse from disuse and the tube that had been down his throat. He fought. Hands on him, he didn’t want hands on him. He couldn’t see who touching him. Where was Noctis?

“Noctis!” he cried, his body twisting in pain. Nyx, Cor, Gladio and Prompto fell into the room at his scream, ready to defend him.

“Ignis!” Noctis cried, shoving one of the doctors out of the way. Regis stepped forward at Ignis’ scream. The doctors fell back.

“Ignis, it’s okay, it’s me, I’m right here.” He touched Ignis face, whispering his name. “Calm down, Ignis, we’re in the hospital. We’re okay, I’m okay,” his voice cracked. Ignis stilled under his hand.

“Noctis?” he barely managed to whisper.

“I’m right here, Iggy,” Noctis said, his voice hitching. “The doctors need to look at you. I’ll hold your hand the entire time.”

“Are you hurt?” Ignis choked out, clinging to Noctis’ hand. Noctis closed his eyes, blinking back tears. 

Ignis’ first thought was of him. 

“No, Ignis. I’m fine. It’s been almost a month since…since it happened. Let the doctors look at you.”

Ignis tensed, a whimper escaping his lips. Noctis stroked his cheek, fingers catching on the bandage around his eyes.

“I don’t want them to touch me,” Ignis croaked.

“I know,” Noctis whispered, “believe me, I know, but they need to check you out, Ignis, you were hurt really bad.”

Ignis whimpered and turned his head away. His hand tightened on Noct’s. Noctis blinked back tears and looked at his dad.

“Ignis, my dad is here. He’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

Regis stepped forward. “Ignis, I won’t let anyone harm you, or Noctis. Let the doctors check you, and then we’ll clear the room of anyone you don’t know.”

Ignis managed to nod, his hand clutching Noct’s almost painfully. The doctors quickly and gently checked him over. They undid the bandage from his eyes.

It made no difference. Ignis couldn’t see from his one remaining eye.

Noctis wept for him, pressing Ignis’ palm against his cheek. 

Ignis simply lay there, his hand pressed against Noct’s face.

Noctis was alive. Noctis was okay. Nothing else mattered.

FFXV

Another month passed, and Regis managed to get Ignis released to the palace. He was checked on every day. He didn’t like being around people he didn’t know. He was tense all the time, and mostly stayed in his room. Noctis refused to leave his side.

Ignis only seemed comfortable around a certain few people. Noctis, of course. He tended to panic whenever Noctis left him. Regis stayed with them often, and Prompto was there every afternoon. Gladio and Nyx often came by, talking softly.

Ignis didn’t really talk much. His hand still hurt so much, and he tried not to think about his eyes, his eye. He only had one, useless as it was.

Nightmares plagued both of them. Ignis had trouble sleeping. Noctis would curl around him, whispering stories in his ear, holding him as he sobbed into the prince’s lap. Noctis would dream of Ignis dying in the hands of their captors, his body torn apart before him. They would hold each other, beating back the terror together.

The day finally came that the four remaining kidnappers were executed. They stood before the king, begging for their lives. They were hanged, their bodies swaying in the wind for a day after their death. A reminder. No one touched the prince and his people without facing the consequences. 

Noctis didn’t watch. He held Ignis, crying softly and fighting the memories. Ignis ran his fingers over Noct’s face, memorizing the planes of his cheeks, his nose, his eyelashes. Noctis pressed a gentle kiss into his palm. 

Ignis stilled. They hadn’t done anything but hold each other. They hadn’t kissed since Ignis had woken up in the hospital. Ignis panicked each time. It was stupid, he knew. The men hadn’t kissed him, they hadn’t violated him in that way, but he felt dirty still. He wondered if he would always feel dirty.

The STD tests had come back clean, but Ignis still (irrationally, he knew) felt like Noctis would catch something from touching him. 

“Noctis?” Ignis whispered, his fingers running over Noct’s lips. Noctis kissed each finger.

“Ignis?” Noctis said, holding his right hand. Ignis was tense. He was thinking something, Noct could tell. 

Ignis’ hand found Noct’s cheek. He wrapped his fingers in Noct’s hair, pulling his face down to his. He missed Noct’s lips, their noses bumping before Noctis shifted his head, bringing his lips to Ignis’.

Ignis sighed into his mouth. Noctis felt his eyes burn with tears. He held Ignis, their mouths moving slowly over the other’s, their tongues dancing slowly, relearning each other.

Ignis blinked tears out of his right eye. He stroked Noct’s cheek as Noctis pulled back, pressing one last kiss against Ignis’ mouth.

“I love you, Ignis,” Noctis whispered. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis, burying his head in Noct’s shoulder. Noctis stroked his hair, his back, rained small kisses against any place his lips could reach. 

“I love you, Noct,” Ignis said, “More than life itself.”

Noctis lay back, pulling Ignis with him. Ignis curled around him, his head resting on Noct’s chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

Noct lay there, running his hands over Ignis’ back, staring at the ceiling. 

Ignis was alive. Ignis was healing. He was healing. It would take time, a lot of time, but they would be together. He would help Ignis, and Ignis would help him. 

He would do anything to make sure Ignis stayed with him, to make sure Ignis was happy, and for Ignis to know he was loved.

He already knew Ignis would do anything for him, he had proved that in spades. Noctis hoped Ignis never had to prove it again.

His arm tightened around Ignis and he kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Ignis,” he said again, “and I’ll do anything to make sure you know it.”

Anything.

They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys thought. Did this make up for the horror I put Ignis through last time? I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to know what people think of this shit show, even if you just want to throw fruit at me or something. 
> 
> I'm going to go drown myself now.


End file.
